


从良

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rentboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档霸道总裁利利子情陷美貌牛郎
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷得我想自杀

利威尔有钱这件事，埃尔文是早就知道的；埃尔文贵这件事，利威尔也是早就知道的。两个人都是久仰对方大名，后来他们初见时，利威尔在露台上看见埃尔文游泳。他又抽烟，随意地朝下面打量，碧波里沉浮一具白花花的身子，中午的太阳非常大，白得也就很耀眼，动作从容不迫，划水时当然绷着，手臂像洁白的木芯。利威尔动了色心，问这是谁。他朋友说你不认识？这埃尔文。利威尔心里有了数，又问，被你豢养起来了？朋友促狭地笑笑，养不起。之前在谈什么，他们没去追溯，沉默下来看泳池里的人，游的是蛙泳，腿长是第一眼就看出来了的，动作又漂亮，当仁不让是道风景。利威尔想你倒是翻个面，埃尔文没如他的意，但游完这圈就上岸了，起先没注意到露台上站着人，拿毛巾擦身体上的水，轻轻沾一下那种擦法，很斯文，没有半点脂粉气。不久他抬起头，对上面的人挥挥手，那笑容也是标致得很。利威尔当场就说了，我和他睡你介意么？朋友说你随意，但今天不行，今天他陪我。

“我没那么猴急。他电话？”

“你找他要去。”言下之意是如果他不想给你我也不能给你，埃尔文这身卖得确然是有风范。利威尔当真下了楼，在太阳椅上找到他，他戴一副玳瑁墨镜，脸上还沾了些水，嘴唇是湿的，在水里泡得异常柔软。利威尔单刀直入地说：“法朗不给我你的电话，你给么？”

埃尔文把墨镜推到额上，蓝眼睛半眯着，“你是？”

“利威尔。”

他似乎沉思了片刻，说：“能把你的手机给我吗？手机，不是号码。”

利威尔拿给他。接过去之前，他又在毛巾上擦了一次手，果然没有把屏幕弄花。他的指甲修得短，用指腹打字，默不作声，利威尔瞧见他的幺指上套了一枚银尾戒，保养得好，干干净净，但显然年代久远，渐渐长进了他肉里。埃尔文给自己的号码拨了个电话，他的手机在房间里。他弄完利威尔接过来，“我会打给你。”

埃尔文朝他笑，笑不露齿，指尖轻薄似的拂过他的脸，“那我等你。”利威尔登时漏了一拍心跳，眼眉间的动静想必泄露了他动心，因为埃尔文笑得更深了，眼角都有小纹儿了，纵欲纵出来的那种浅浅的纹儿，他不遮，倒显得真诚。利威尔有点恼羞成怒，又有点意犹未尽，正犹豫着走不走，埃尔文却眼睛一抬，见法朗离开露台，便对利威尔说：“法朗下来了。”

法朗没出来，避嫌似的。他在客厅里坐着，边揪自己的刘海边等利威尔，“他给了？”

“给了。”

“哎，我要了四次，”看来埃尔文一炮难求，“还是说他就中意你这种……小巧的？”

哟，打起来了。

他们真正纠缠上是在一个月以后，打电话的人是埃尔文。他来了，在门口就开始亲利威尔，嘴里一股薄荷味。利威尔不是没叫过MB，但这么直入正题的，埃尔文是第一个，他都被吓了一跳，伸手去推，又没用全力，反倒被贴得更紧。他喜欢干净的，面前的人身上简直一点人肉味都没有，一来就缴了利威尔的械，让利威尔放任他胡作非为。他的唇舌是操练过的，他的全身都是，包括那只规矩地扶住利威尔的腰的手，利威尔明知道，却又觉得他是新的，等待被占有。他把利威尔亲硬了才说，你说了会找我，一点儿藏头露尾的委屈，足以在人心上刺一下。他那么高，把光都挡住了，利威尔别过脸，什么也看不清，喘几口气才能开口，我忙，还用平常高高在上的架子。埃尔文不探这话的虚实，退开几步，见利威尔不动，施施然递过去一只手，“还能走吗？”

他们只坚持到沙发上，利威尔渴坏了，被埃尔文勾的。他向来是更省力却更享受的那个，埃尔文一眼看透他的习性，衣服都帮他脱。利威尔的比例是十分好的，他一个在下面的，长得不高大实在不算什么缺点。说起来，埃尔文还真喜欢这种小巧的，方便他拿捏。埃尔文以为他瘦，脱了衣服却发现他的肌肉饱满又紧实，操起来会很舒服，对他也是一种享受。利威尔的腰侧有几道平行的疤，突起的部分比别的地方颜色浅，埃尔文发现之后小心翼翼地碰了碰——就像那里还会痛一样，问怎么弄的。利威尔不以为然地瞥一眼，说打猎的时候被抓的。对方通常会追问在哪里打猎、什么动物、你会用枪吗，利威尔光听第一句都已经开始不耐烦，但埃尔文什么也没说，俯下身用舌头细致地舔舐那些疤痕。但不止那里，他吻他，任何地方。

利威尔的裤子松垮垮地挂在他腰上，他没穿贴身的，埃尔文的脸贴在他的胯间，用嘴唇勾勒他阴茎的形状。利威尔受够了他撩人的把戏，踢一脚他的腹部，“快舔。”他是没想过埃尔文嘴巴里的滋味这么好，他不过被吸了几下，就感觉自己快射了。利威尔不在意自己射得早，这些MB怎么看他，他也懒得惦记，但他喜欢这种湿润的快感，想撑久一些。埃尔文就像要把他整个吞进去了，又像要推他掉崖，挺万劫不复的——不过是吹个箫。埃尔文开价那么高，必得让人感到物有所值。利威尔闭着眼，死死按住他的后脑勺，嘴里却喊着，“慢点，哈……叫你慢点！”埃尔文果真慢下来，一边找到他的手，打开他的指缝和他十指相扣。他的手掌有些湿，利威尔把手抽出来，很快被他再次扣住。他这么执着，利威尔就由他去，比起眼下的舒服，因为洁癖而产生的那点恶心实在微不足道。射精感退去一些，他分神去看他们的手——埃尔文一厢情愿地把他扣得紧紧的——随即发现埃尔文幺指上的戒指不见了，只留一圈深红的勒痕。利威尔立刻猜到他摘下来的意思。接客时不戴，应该是什么重要的信物。前男友？埃尔文的乖巧让他放下戒心，心猿意马，以至于吮吸的节奏一变他就把持不住。埃尔文当真想让他射，钝钝的舌尖挤压他的马眼，刺激得不行。利威尔下意识地抬起胯，往他的喉咙深处顶，噎死他才好。他没挺多久就射出来，没有好心到提前把埃尔文推开，全射在他嘴里。埃尔文仍然含着他，直到那东西软下来，利威尔自己将它抽出来。这叫善始善终。他抿着嘴反手去够茶几上的纸巾，利威尔觉得他异想天开，竟然想吐出来，不耐烦地拍拍埃尔文的脸颊，“吞了。”

埃尔文用手背抹抹嘴角，低下头，好像在不好意思，随后他的喉结滚了一下。

含过利威尔精液的嘴，自然不能再和利威尔接吻。埃尔文没去打扰他嘴巴的清净，尽管很想，把他翻过来，手探进他的臀缝里，像从内部撑开一部书的书脊，有些费力。他揉了揉穴口四周的褶皱，低声问：“后面用得多吗？”

利威尔回过头，肩裁出一双慵懒的黑眼，“多。”起初他只在上面，然而被压过一次就再也起不来。不算罕见，公子哥大多有放浪的习性，在床上也这么懒的，埃尔文也见过不止他一个。埃尔文的舌头代替了自己的手，柔韧的舌尖润泽了所有可能被别人忽视的角落。利威尔是习以为常了，舔屁眼是这群人的惯用伎俩，但不妨碍他喜欢，脚趾头个个都蜷起来那么喜欢。穴口很快变得柔软，他的身体是时刻准备好的，埃尔文甚至没有用手指给他扩张。

利威尔还没正眼看过他那玩意儿，被插入的时候不由得吃了一惊，幸好埃尔文不急不躁地进来，看起来他也不像急色的人，没让利威尔觉得疼，他想着那根东西生机勃勃的样子，反而又硬得厉害。埃尔文在他背后，利威尔想自己看不见他的身体，一定是吃亏了的，“等一下，你从正面。”

他们换了个宽敞的地方，面对面。利威尔始终记得埃尔文游泳的模样，这时仍觉得惊艳。敢坦言自己后面用得多的人，自然也敢伸手猥亵漂亮健康的肉体。他的无耻下流全是在床上施展的。埃尔文时而拿住他不安分的手，亲亲他的掌心，又放他走了。后来埃尔文握着自己的阴茎插进去，眉心霎时拧了拧，一开始动得很慢，像忍不住了似的。利威尔知道他在演，但演得讨他欢心，“你磨叽什么？”埃尔文这才开始认真，插得很深，并且用力，让利威尔难耐地皱起眉，攥住床单的手让埃尔文看见了，被他卸下来放在自己脖子上。他轻而易举地找到那块让利威尔最舒服的地方，顶得利威尔骨头都是酥的，再被撞一下就要灰飞烟灭，竟然没有，立马又来一波新的，濒死一样，不得超生。利威尔的指甲在他的背上倾轧，血都抠出来了，他忍了一阵，终于叫出来。埃尔文让他叫自己的名字，他也是那种歪斜而情色的声音，不屑遮掩。他的腿夹住埃尔文精瘦的腰，也是不屑遮掩，埃尔文笑一声，额角滚下来一滴汗，“不够？”他呼吸里带着淡淡的腥膻味，利威尔移开头，却被埃尔文强硬地掐住下巴，“你自己的，还不想闻？”说着他就垂下脖子衔住利威尔的嘴唇，像突然变了个人，利威尔口齿不清地让他滚，下面却舍不得，埃尔文捅他几下，他又变得乖乖的，自己的精液是什么味道，暂时也都不记得。亲埃尔文、被他亲、被他干，上下两张嘴都被堵住享乐，意乱情迷，呻吟的间隙都没有。埃尔文慢下来，喘着气问想不想

坐到我身上来？唇贴在他耳边，那样的呼吸仿佛穿过了皮肤，一粒一粒惊心动魄地抚过他的脊椎，幸好理智尚存，利威尔睨他一眼，“不想。这就累了？”

埃尔文摇摇头，“你会更舒服，因为……那样我插得更深。”

利威尔有一点动心，埃尔文趁机和他调了位置。利威尔撩一把刘海，在他的阴茎上慢腾腾地跪坐下来，“怎么动？”

“你会骑马吗？骑我。”他泛红的眼睛眨一眨，眼角沾了汗，累得都有点楚楚可怜。利威尔虽然是个被干的，一样被引诱得蠢蠢欲动，夹着他的老二前后动起来，先是试探，他发现这个姿势确然插得更深，尝到甜头就愈发贪得无厌。埃尔文不得不坐起来，一边亲他一边套弄他的阴茎，按着他的腰，让他起伏的幅度小一些。利威尔被那只修长灵巧的手弄得很舒服，稍稍心软了，“想射？”

埃尔文哀求似的挨个舔他的手指尖，“想。”他嗓音嘶哑，哪怕是自作孽，也被欺负过头了。

可他越是这副姿态，利威尔越想折磨他，“我不准。”

他让埃尔文忍，埃尔文就真的忍着，耐力惊人，说话的声音都颤起来了，还不射。利威尔喜欢这种听话的，以后会让他省心，“法朗把你说得有多难搞，没想到这么听话。”

埃尔文湿漉漉地看他一眼。

“行了，别忍了。”

之后利威尔又叫了他几次，一次比一次意犹未尽，身边渐渐没了别人，漂亮男孩儿扎堆的场合，也懒得露面了，挑挑拣拣找来的如果还没有埃尔文好，岂不是不值得。空出来的时间里他常约埃尔文去别墅游泳，直到夏末。埃尔文下水后像一只被放生的海豚，利威尔在池边看，墨镜都不忍心戴。他招招手埃尔文就知道上来，擦干身体再去碰他，手上一股氯气的味道，闻起来还是像新的。有时他们一起吃饭，埃尔文西装革履地在卫生间里吸他的老二，只解一颗顶扣，做完面不改色地回座位，不再说话，点甜点都要利威尔帮他开口。如果利威尔第二天出差，则没有这些花哨过场，埃尔文会更卖力地上他，花样繁多，即便利威尔还那么懒，做完也觉得累，奄奄一息地趴在床上，享受埃尔文用手掌根部慢慢揉他的尾椎骨。

时间一长，所有人都知道利威尔对埃尔文着迷，后者的魅力有目共睹，身价水涨船高。难得的是他在利威尔面前丝毫没有骄傲的气焰，利威尔要找他，更是随叫随到。次数多了，利威尔难免要问：“你都不用陪别人的？”

“我只想陪你。”

利威尔心里明镜似的，别人都没有他出手大方，埃尔文当然只想陪他，但这种事拆穿了就没意思了，即使是对着一个MB，利威尔也有演一演戏的必要，于是状似愉悦地摸起埃尔文的脖子。摸着摸着，又有点想把他掐死。

虚伪。

那天利威尔照常让他过来，不料吃了闭门羹。当然了，埃尔文的闭门羹也不会太难以下咽，说话柔情似水的，“改天好吗？”高中时他用手指玩着电话线和喜欢的人通电话，一定也是用这种声音。

“怎么了？”

埃尔文身体不舒服，利威尔也不问他什么病，只说：“我明天要出差，一个月。”

“那么久，”埃尔文吸吸鼻子，“那我想见你。”

“你家地址发我，我过来。”利威尔想大不了不上床，埃尔文口技精湛，帮他口也不是不可以，还自觉体贴，不上床对他来说已经是极度的忍痛割爱。随后他更加体贴地问，“生的什么病？”

那边已经挂了。

利威尔两手空空地去——本来他也不是去探病的，埃尔文穿一件浴袍来开门，利威尔打量他一番，牵起他的腰带，“穿成这样你跟我说不做？逗我。”

“刚洗了澡。”见他一定要干净。埃尔文弯腰抱他一下，身体滚烫，利威尔被他的体温吓着了，才知道担心，“吃药没？去给我换身厚的。”

埃尔文乖乖回房间穿衣，利威尔沉吟片刻，跟在他身后。埃尔文似笑非笑，“怎么跟来了。”

“看你换衣服，不行？”

埃尔文当即解了腰带，袍子从他臂上流水似的褪下来，利威尔想看的，全给他看。他的脖子烧成红的，像情动时的颜色，利威尔心痒难耐，但要他主动，他又嫌手生，索性不出这个丑，“以后不准再病了。”

“我尽量。今天用手好不好？”

利威尔愣了愣，想这是什么待遇，连口交都没有，但埃尔文这副模样，把他的底线都搞没了，用手就用手了，被埃尔文碰碰，他也是很舒心的。

即使只用手，埃尔文也毫不敷衍地替他脱掉衣服，把他放在自己的腿间，从后颈亲到肩胛，如果他的亲吻有印子，个个都藕断丝连。他什么都会，手淫不在话下，这次他没摘戒指，掌心烫极了，五根手指密密实实地包住利威尔，张弛有度地取悦他。利威尔这种身份，没什么时候需要他自慰，别人帮他手淫往往只是助兴，此刻却让埃尔文摸得像被抽掉了骨髓，他之所以还撑着，又全是因为埃尔文的手。他扬着脖子在埃尔文光洁的肩颈处呼吸，鼻子里发出的声音溶在他的体温里，一样地烫。埃尔文低下头，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“喜欢吗？”

利威尔胡乱地点头，只怕答得慢了会让他停下来，埃尔文开过这样的先河，差点要了他的命。埃尔文奖励他一样，右手换了种姿势，原来他知道怎么让利威尔更舒服，刚才一直有所保留。利威尔没心思追究，心甘情愿地射在他手里，失神的样子竟然有些温顺，也就几秒钟的事，而埃尔文一直看着，忍不住又亲亲他，嘴唇也是烫的。他先擦干净利威尔，再擦自己的手。利威尔在他怀里躺了一会儿，站起来整理衣服，“我走了？”用完扔。

埃尔文低着头，“我不送你了。”

“操。”利威尔已经走到门口，忽然意识到埃尔文是没明说想留他，才搞得欲拒还迎的。他病成这样，怎么能再伤他的心，于是蹑手蹑脚地走回他床边，见他整个人都蜷在被子里，只露出一些金色的发丝。利威尔居高临下地说：“陪你一会儿。”埃尔文没反应，利威尔自顾自地搬了张椅子来坐，想亲近亲近他，不知从何下手，“他妈的，这就睡着了？猪似的。”

这时从被子里悄悄钻出来一只手，摊开的，被利威尔从善如流地握住。

埃尔文和他通电话时，周遭总是很安静。有时他不接，利威尔知道他和别人在一起。欧洲的漂亮孩子太多了，个个年轻好看，下面相当雄伟这一点，也是一致的，要让他舒服，无论如何都够了。利威尔要他们很容易，但没有一个像埃尔文那么贴心。利威尔打给他越来越勤，离不得，埃尔文用声音指导他玩弄自己，最后总是返璞归真地说一句我想你了。

“真的？”

“真的。”

那段时间连韩吉都发现他纵欲，劫了一女员工的遮瑕膏在利威尔眼下装模作样地抹了几圈。利威尔抄起钢笔扔他，说别管我私事。他们一路捷报频传，利威尔确实不该受指摘。韩吉只管护住自己的眼镜，中弹似的嗷嗷叫。一旁的艾伦有心圆场，提心吊胆地问要不我去Asiantown买点猪腰子？利威尔横他一眼，说你别以为你和韩吉有一腿我就不会治你——两个人一起弹起来，“谁和他有一腿了！”他们是上级下级的关系，办公室恋情不光彩，利威尔算是默许了，他们却还一意孤行地要在众人面前演一演。不能说谨慎，就是戏太足。

“也对，你们只有第三条腿。”

那之后利威尔有几次拿起手机又放下了，在选帝侯大街却鬼使神差地买了一对黑宝石袖扣，又看中一条灰的开司米和丝绸混纺领带，两样包在一起。回国时他们简直叫凯旋而归，开了会所包间庆功，韩吉喝得跳脱于六界之外，醉得瘫软于五行之中，后半夜趴在自己的呕吐物里差点被淹死，艾伦背他背不动，衣服也弄脏了，一边哭一边想老子不要你了，直到莫布里特来帮忙，两人才终于把韩吉给抬走。利威尔倒让人省心，自己回的家，作息不受生物钟的管辖，洗过澡就睡了。早晨六点他的手机居然响起来，差点被他扔出去，他一念之差看了一眼屏幕——是埃尔文，于是忍了；接起来他差点要骂，一想是埃尔文，也忍了。埃尔文问你什么时候回来，利威尔才意识到他还算着那边的时差，“昨天回来的。”

“怎么不提前告诉我？”听起来就不怎么高兴了。“我忘了。”他竟然说得出口。

埃尔文问什么时候可以见他，利威尔做了一会儿思想斗争，“现在，半小时内来不了就别来了。”

人自然按时来了，佣人替他开的门，进利威尔的卧室一点声音也没有，衣服也脱得轻手轻脚，赤条条地钻进利威尔的被子里，一言不发地从背后把人抱住，四肢坚定而温暖。利威尔身子凉，让他来抱，再合适不过了。

利威尔侧头瞥他一眼，见他脸上是受了冷落的表情，便摇摇他的手臂，“我给你买了东西。”

他立刻高兴起来，亲一下利威尔凉凉的耳朵，“是什么？”

“小玩意儿。”他再次闭上眼睛。

过了许久，利威尔感到身后有什么东西在顶他，是埃尔文的。他没睁眼，埃尔文以为

他熟睡，轻轻掰开他的臀缝，用坚硬的阴茎磨蹭着那个洞口，前端已经是湿的。他蹭了一会儿，进不去，换了手指来开路，这就有点得寸进尺。利威尔踢一脚他的小腿，“滚开。”

“我不想再等了……”不是不急色的吗，这又是怎么了。

“再等等要死了？”利威尔掀开一半眼皮看一眼钟，七点半。

埃尔文翻了个身，不再搂着他，不一会儿蓦地坐了起来，“我去下卫生间。”

利威尔没想过他这会儿会出什么幺蛾子，心平气和地等他回来。刚才埃尔文把他抱得通体舒畅，现在身后少了个人，偌大一张床，横竖显得冷清。不久他听见浴室里传出来隐隐约约的喘息，才知道埃尔文是去自慰，声音那叫一个抑扬顿挫，做爱的时候他都不这么叫，现在专门叫给利威尔听，让他知道自己错过了什么。利威尔竖着耳朵听了一会儿，要说好不好听，那是令人心旷神怡又精虫上脑的好听，但埃尔文胆敢这么对付他，足够让他怒火中烧，现在不好好惩治他，以后要不得了了。他推开浴室的门，只见埃尔文赤裸地靠在洗手台边，白皙的手里握着自己的老二，冷淡地扫他一眼，手上的动作没停。利威尔重重把门一关，“我就在外面，你这样像什么话？停下，快停下。”

埃尔文终究还是听他的话，放开手，小兄弟鲜活笔直地立在那里，得不到抚慰，看着又有些可怜。埃尔文脸一别，说：“你不要我进去。”

怎么还成了他的错了。

眼见埃尔文这么活色生香的，利威尔暂时也忘了惩治的事，主动脱了衣服，示意埃尔文过来。浴室里没有钟，利威尔让他快点，快点。埃尔文把他压在墙上，在他身体里埋得很深，说我怕你受不了。受不了？你哪只眼睛——哈……最后尖叫着射出来，“你他妈，你他妈翅膀长硬了……啊……愣着干什么，还不拉我起来！”

等洗了澡，利威尔拿给他领带和袖扣，他没急着拆，认真给利威尔打了领带，手很熟，端端正正一个温莎结。东西不算贵重，但埃尔文看起来是真的喜欢，拿着它们在自己身上比划，“你该告诉我穿衬衣来的。”

不必试。他戴什么都好看。

利威尔满意他收到礼物时的反应，之后他想要什么，利威尔都愿意给他。况且他讨人喜欢，懂事，床上又卖力，除了钱，这些也是他应得的。起初仅限于穿戴——还能是什么，几块潜水表，只因为他多看了几眼。戴上之后他来回转着看自己的手腕，宝贝极了的样子。利威尔轻蔑地说怎么高兴成这样，埃尔文亲一下他，答道因为是你送我的。后来是利威尔的车。对他利威尔都舍不得，只把备用钥匙拿给他，想起码他和朋友出去会有面子。可他从来不开利威尔的车出去玩，晚上独自去山上兜风，然后清清爽爽地回来。利威尔不懂他，怎么一点都不虚荣，埃尔文再亲他一下，说开你的车感觉离你更近。干我的时候不够近？不够。——哎，只要宠着他，甜言蜜语取之不尽。他不过是收钱和人上床，却让人以为自己被他独一无二地捧在手心里疼。

怎么可能独一无二。埃尔文的腿根时常有别人唑出来的红印子，利威尔不必伺候他下面，他便以为利威尔看不见，是他的疏失。但一个男的，拒绝什么都不会拒绝口交，连那里都亲这么仔细，那人想必也对他极其用心。那种时候埃尔文是什么样子，自己一辈子也不会知道。利威尔这么想着，不由得一阵胸闷气短，又不好发作，吃醋哪里像是他会做的事。

“怎么了？”

利威尔回过神来，看着他温驯的眼睛。掐死他。掐死他他就全是你的。

腿根有吻痕就算了，至少正常，利威尔要是想要，埃尔文也可以给他弄几个出来。但有一次埃尔文死活不脱上衣，利威尔怎么肯罢休，两人缠斗一番，利威尔千辛万苦地把他的衣摆掀起来，却见他腰侧贴着几块纱布——这就是反常了。“怎么搞的？”利威尔想不通他和别人是怎么玩的，又刺激到哪种程度，哪怕是SM，破皮的也是少数。

埃尔文把衣服放下来，轻描淡写地说：“不小心。”

“别人弄的？”

“别问了好不好。”他从来不在利威尔面前提及其他人，说完就把利威尔抱过来亲，利威尔老老实实中招，稀里糊涂地躺在他身下。他是越来越敏感了，被埃尔文随意弄几下就把持不住，起初是觉得没怎么，反正怎样他都舒服。然而发现埃尔文一个回合让他射了两次的时候，男人的尊严多少受了挫，第一次的威风荡然无存。可他要是认真起来，也是个厉害人物，耐力荒废多年了，还勉强顶得住埃尔文变着角度的抽插。埃尔文发现他在忍，而且前面碰都不让碰，“不用忍……不难受吗……”他自己咬字都吃力，断续的声音落在利威尔耳朵里，比什么都催情。

埃尔文糊弄得了他一时，做完之后利威尔靠在床头抽了根烟，又提起这茬来，“别为了钱去接那些乱七八糟的人，我给你的还不够吗？”

埃尔文也不辩驳，不卑不亢地说：“知道了。”

利威尔还是不放心，从钱夹里拿了张卡出来，“你拿去用。”埃尔文接过来，“是你的名字。”

“谁会查你？拿去用就是了。”

埃尔文收起来，“谢谢。”

利威尔想，既然卡都给他了，不如收了算了，就问：“你想不想跟着我？”

见埃尔文一时间没说话，利威尔心中了然，毕竟那么多人找埃尔文，不开点优厚的条件，恐怕他不愿意答应，“你不是喜欢我的车吗？你跟着我，想开哪辆都可以。买东西这些，就不用说了。”

还是没说话。

利威尔觉得自己刚才说的已经没什么人可以抗拒，埃尔文喜极而呆，那是再正常不过了。至于不好的方面，也应该委婉地提一提，谈判他还不会吗，“我脾气是差了点，但我不会把你搞成这样。”

如利威尔所料，埃尔文开口，是受宠若惊的语气。“你认真的？”

“对。”

埃尔文摸了摸自己的腰侧，“就因为这些？”

“是又怎么了？”利威尔不耐烦了，脾气当真差，“我问你想不想。”

“想。”

埃尔文不愿意搬家，利威尔由着他。他们给彼此配了钥匙，利威尔房子多，哪一个都没有人烟，因此见面多半是在埃尔文家。两个人做不了什么正事，衣服一脱就是一整天。埃尔文对待他和过去没什么不同，是说过去已经非常温柔体贴，一副要让他永浴爱河的架势，而他现在只对利威尔这样。他大腿上的印子没几天褪干净了，纱布揭下来，疤痕不深，无伤大雅。总之还是一个利威尔中意的、瑕不掩瑜的埃尔文。甚至这瑕都是可以去掉的，埃尔文说你不喜欢的话，我去弄掉。利威尔说算了，留着当个教训，让你安心跟着我，心思别花到别的地方去。埃尔文咬一口他的脖子，我对你是认真的。利威尔心想他说这种话还真是信手拈来，越听越像真的。幸好他是谈过几次恋爱、受过几次挫创的人，知道什么听得，什么听不得。埃尔文哄他是本分，他不拆穿，则是情分。

利威尔被他滋润着，整个人都青翠欲滴起来。艾伦作为利威尔的大秘，最切身地体会到了他情场上的春风得意——遇上航空管制不投诉航空公司了，勾兑完政府领导也不骂体制傻逼了，银行跟他多要一个点更是不说那副行长长得像蛆了——2014年9月，那可真是艾伦·耶格尔的春天，有一位美男子，在他老板的心上画了一个圈。

很快，这位美男子的生日就到了。

利威尔把带泳池和网球场的别墅让给埃尔文，酒窖里都是好酒，他和朋友随便怎么玩耍都可以，已然大度至极。外面自然是不能去，埃尔文背着他搞点什么，瞒过他并不难。然而在家里玩耍也不是全然没有隐患，利威尔放话，“和你上过床的那些，一个都别叫。”

埃尔文听了倒是笑眯眯的，“你也算吗？”

“我不来，你们玩你们的。”

“那就没什么好玩的。”

这话说得利威尔心里一动，“我晚点去看你。”这才消停了。

到了时候，利威尔本以为能在泳池边见到一打花枝招展的鲜肉——这个天气，在热水

池里泡泡尚且可以，再不济，几个姿色比埃尔文差一些的坐一圈，乍看也是一幅八美图了。然而他到了车库里，一点嬉闹的声音都没听见。

“怎么就你一个人？”

埃尔文靠在沙发扶手上，电视里放一部黑白电影，鬼哭狼嚎的，不知道讲的什么。他迎利威尔进来，一路抓着他的手，像小孩子抓住一块糖，“我以为你不来了。”

利威尔四下看看，别说鲜肉了，连蛋糕都没有一个，“不是让你和朋友玩吗？好好一个生日，搞得这么冷清，像什么样子。”

“我现在也可以叫人过来。”

“别叫了，我都来了。”利威尔嘴上数落他，心里是被打动了的，看他的表情，都有一点温柔了。他拿给埃尔文一只丝绒盒子，“拿着。”

里面是一只白金戒指，戒拖扣住一颗指甲盖大小的蓝宝石，指环内侧刻了埃尔文的名字。至于为什么挑这一只，看看埃尔文的眼睛就知道。惊艳是惊艳，要戴出去未免太夸张，利威尔也说：“不是让你戴的，收好。”有眼睛的都看得出这玩意儿有多贵重。浪漫不是利威尔的长项，花钱却是他拿手的。埃尔文拿出来看了看才放回去，利威尔暗中仔细瞧他的神色，高兴是显然的，但这种高兴，和他送袖扣、送领带和送表时的高兴又没有多大不同。利威尔忍不住要想，他是不是对埃尔文太好了，让他对这种恩惠都变得麻木了。用钱都收买不了，埃尔文图他什么呢。

送了重礼，不可能没有回报。埃尔文先在沙发上把他从里到外爱抚了一番，弄得他腿上渐渐没了力气，被打横抱进卧室里。埃尔文本想把他放在桌子上操，可利威尔连他的脖

子都搂不稳，只得去了床上。用这个姿势的时候埃尔文总是看着他，平常端庄得不得了，这种时候却像要把他盯穿了。利威尔不得不放弃抚摸他有力的腰身的机会，抬手遮住自己的眼。埃尔文突然挺生气地顶他一下，口气也不那么温顺，“看着我。”

——真是被宠坏了，现在在床上也敢忤逆他了。利威尔只得把手放下来，看着他，“真他妈肉——啊……”

又多了几个新花样，做完利威尔根本动弹不得，翻了个身，埃尔文像往常一样揉他的尾椎。利威尔舒服地哼哼几下，埃尔文突然拿起他的手，往他的小指上套了个东西。利威尔拿到眼前看，不就是那枚他一直戴着的尾戒，“你就送我这个？”

“送贵的你会更稀罕吗？”

“不会。但是这个，我也不稀罕。”说着就要摘了。

埃尔文不拦他，“别弄丢就行。”

“要是弄丢了呢？”

“我会原谅你。”

利威尔把戒指来回看了几遍，平淡无奇，“这也太他妈小了。”他想了想，又给套上了。

艾伦的春天来了，韩吉的春天也跟着来了。利威尔哪天不折腾艾伦，韩吉哪天就有床上的好日子过。最近这种日子过得实在有些多，韩吉当然没什么怨言，但他一学物理的，对世界怎么能没有点儿好奇心——

“利威尔是怎么了？”

他们吸同一支烟，被艾伦从他的指间摘走，“要我猜，他是有朋友了。”

“你见过没？”

艾伦摇摇头，“他去约会又不会带上我。”

“那那人估计就不怎么见得人。”

两个人推心置腹地把利威尔身边年轻貌美、器大活好（至于他俩为什么会知道这一点，暂且不表）的青年排查了一遍，发现最有可能的就是韩吉了（他摘掉眼镜也挺貌美的），“看来不是他身边的。”

艾伦忽然狐疑地眯起眼，“你这么关心这事儿干嘛呢？”

“我和他发小……哟，宝贝儿吃醋了？”

艾伦把烟灭了，“得了吧，利威尔看得上你？”说完又觉得过意不去，喃喃地补上，“也就我看得上。”

当面盘问利威尔的时候，是另一番情形。韩吉和利威尔一起长大，开荤都是同一天，之间早已没多少廉耻。像这种事，世上只有韩吉能问。

利威尔淡淡撩他一眼，“我和谁在一块儿，碍着你了？”

“我怕你吃亏。”这倒是真心话。

“我能吃什么亏？”埃尔文被他养着，顶多是个玩物，伤不了他。

“干什么遮遮掩掩，不会是个鸭吧？还是被人玩儿过的那种？”这群众星拱月长大的，对别人用过的东西不约而同地深恶痛绝。艾伦被他骗到手的时候，还是个雏。利威尔这次是破了例了。

利威尔就不说话了。

韩吉扼腕，“你看看你，这么有钱，又这么有钱，而且！你还这么有钱，找什么不好，找个鸭……谁呀？”

“闭嘴，否则我就用这把椅子打折你老二。”

“别这样。说不定我知道的比你多呢。”

利威尔一听就动心了。

“喔，是埃尔文吧。”他们俩的事，韩吉早听说了，没一来就撂这个名字是给利威尔面子，“那也不奇怪。”

“你什么意思？”

“他最风光那几年，你还在美国读MBA呢。”韩吉一毕业就回来了，知道的比他多，而且利威尔整个儿一高高在上的形象，哪怕是看个脱衣舞，也是一脸不食人间烟火，他在床上如何，是另一回事，表面上这么冷艳，别人有什么八卦也不会向他传播。

“怎么风光？”

“当时圈儿里最有钱的那几个，都为他争过风吃过醋。他现在又搭上你，意料之中喔。”韩吉觉得自己告诉利威尔，是身为发小的义务。

拿下其他人拿不下的大金主，埃尔文的身价就是这样涨起来的。利威尔不是他的第一个。韩吉说了几个名字，确然都是有名的纨绔子弟，名声不止在gay圈响，有一个还和阿克曼家有交情。这样一来，埃尔文当初问了他的名字就给他电话的事，也说得通了。利威尔的手在兜里偷偷把戒指脱下来，怕韩吉告诉他这玩意儿人手一个，“还有么？”

“我不知道。他算干净的。”

听见他干净，利威尔又稍稍放了心。

那几天利威尔对埃尔文自然拿腔拿调，戒指也不戴了，到了床上，要么嫌他力气大，要么嫌他做得太久，都把自己弄疼了，反正哪儿看哪儿不顺眼。埃尔文心思多玲珑的一个人，虽然不知道自己哪儿把他惹着了，也瞻前顾后地把人哄着，就差没裸体跪搓衣板认错了。哄了几天，等利威尔的脸色稍稍好些，他才把话摊开，“这几天，你为什么生气了？”

利威尔细眉一抬，“谁生气了。”

“我让你不高兴了。”

“你做了什么让我不高兴？”

“你告诉我。”

“不知道你还提什么提。成天跟我虚情假意，烦不烦。”

埃尔文的嘴唇在他脖梗儿上啾啊啾的，“我说了，我对你是认真的。”

那对那几个呢？利威尔突然一阵无名火。这种话说一次就好，再说就显恶心。骗谁呢。他从埃尔文怀里起来，“这几天别给我打电话。”

埃尔文还真没打，短信却发得不少，不算违背他。内容并不肉麻，似乎是想起了什么就跟他说一说，利威尔这才知道，埃尔文虽然不在外招摇，生活也还是挺丰富多彩的，没了自己，也能过得有滋有味的（这思考的方向完全错了）。一查短信，给埃尔文的几张卡他没用过，就是说钱也用不上他的。他养一个这样的，有什么意思呢。

利威尔一心塞就折腾艾伦，搞得办公室里战战兢兢。艾伦的春天踏着小碎步来了，又三步并作两步地走了，操他娘的，起码提前告诉一声。韩吉那边因此受了波及，两人好不容易才搞一次，搞完还得大汗淋漓地替利威尔操心。韩吉问：“分手了？”

艾伦依然不知道，韩吉拍一记他后脑勺，“你是他秘书，他分没分手你都不知道？你这叫怠职。你瞧瞧人家莫布里特，我前一晚上跟你上没上床，知道得一清二楚的……（艾伦：我操）”他突然想到什么，一拍大腿，“坏了。其实这事儿，有可能是我自作孽。”

“你干嘛了？”

“我上次跑去跟他说他养的那个怎么怎么不好。”

这下该艾伦拍他了，“你有病还是怎么的？你故意虐我还是怎么的？”韩吉恼得把头发放下来，“我也是为他好。”

这一对尝到了利威尔春风得意的甜头，一朝回到解放前，特别不能适应，当然就要转着花花肠子把利威尔哄高兴。艾伦想这还不容易，“算了，我们给他张罗个新的。”

韩吉行动力多强，小马达突突突的，第二天就约利威尔上一间顶楼酒吧，给他点一杯甜齁住了的白俄罗斯，“最近这是怎么的？心情不好？”

利威尔冷冷一笑，“喔，我耽误你性生活了？”

“你误会我了，我的性生活，比起你的心情，那可太微不足道了。”

“你要有意见，就让艾伦辞职。”这时服务生端过来一杯酒，对利威尔说：“这是那边那位先生送您的。”

送的是那什么，性感沙滩。利威尔推到一旁，看也不看另一边，还惦记艾伦，“你泡他的时候，没想过有今天？”

韩吉已经不惦记自家男朋友了，踮起脚眺望“那位先生”，立马捅捅利威尔的肩，“先不说我和他。那人长得还挺顺眼的，我操，身高得有一米九吧。”

利威尔转过头去，见三张桌子以外有个高个子青年笑盈盈地看着他，长得何止是顺眼，和埃尔文比，也毫不逊色。他和利威尔对视一眼，便端着酒朝他走过来。

要让利威尔为埃尔文守身如玉，还不至于，埃尔文是个玩物嘛，况且来的又是个姿容和他相当的。利威尔带他去车上，开车时，他匐在方向盘旁，用牙齿解开利威尔的拉链，隔着内裤逗弄他的老二。这是他和埃尔文没玩过的，利威尔揪着他的头发，他便会意地把他的内裤拉下来——也是用嘴，东西含进去，最敏感的顶端正好顶着他滚动的喉头，他咽一口唾沫都让利威尔如临大敌。

一个男的，拒绝什么都不会拒绝口交，然而利威尔脱裤子的时候怎么料得到，埃尔文会挑今晚上给他打电话。

“不是让你，嗯……别打的么？”

埃尔文那边仍然安静，“你能忍住不找我，我不行。你人在哪？”

“……开车呢。”利威尔不敢多说，以免埃尔文听出他的异常。洒脱是假洒脱，牵扯到他，利威尔也知道怕。

“去哪都别去了，你来我家。”

“远。“他还没射——“我可以等。“

啊……

埃尔文听他不说话，耐心着实耗尽了，“我不懂你为什么不想见我。你不喜欢我什么，我可以改，你别什么都不说。我自己也想过了，这一阵我没做让你不高兴的事，你气什么呢？”这话说得笨手笨脚，一点头牌的风范也没有了，可利威尔就是喜欢埃尔文一遇上他

的事就变得义无反顾这股劲，装的又怎么样，对别人也用过又怎么样，埃尔文睡过多少人，他总不能一个一个去清剿。利威尔急急调了个头，“我来。“但腿上这个也不能放着不管，利威尔把车停到路边，没忍，按着他的头捅了几下，射了之后又迫不及待地把他的脑袋拨开。他从钱包里抽出来一摞钞票扔出去，“滚出去。“他才不管别人是不是出来卖的

（虽然这个确实是）。那人一时间反应不过来，这屌拔的，也太他妈无情了，最后被利威尔一脚踹下车。利威尔踩油门时裤子都没拉。

他后悔了。这个好，那个也好，但他最喜欢的，还是埃尔文。

利威尔一开门，就被埃尔文抱住了。埃尔文把脸埋在他肩窝里，今天埋得格外久，利威尔胸口热得都发起烫来，但止不住地心虚，抚抚他的背，“诶，起来了。”

还是不起来，还是要抱着。

“埃尔文。”

“你先告诉我你生的什么气。”

“没什么……”利威尔这时是觉得，埃尔文以前那些事，他真的可以不在意。

竟敢咬他！

“狗！”

又把刚刚咬他的地方小心地舔了一遍，“利威尔，告诉我。”

利威尔之前不说，是觉得自己小心眼儿丢面子，但到这个份上，面子他也没什么好计较的，“你以前，跟过多少人？”

埃尔文沉默了片刻，利威尔心里憋得紧巴巴的，想难道还不止韩吉说的那些——埃尔文却突然笑出来，“原来是因为这个。”

这算什么反应，利威尔有点恼羞成怒。“像和你这样的，没有。”真会避重就轻。利威尔气顺了些，“不像和我这样的呢？”

“那个个都是了。”

这话说得十足巧妙，具体的名字，利威尔实在不好意思挨个拎出来问，但他也算舒心了，“那行了。”以后只有他。

埃尔文一心一意地看着他，“不气了？”

“本来也没气……”

鬼才信。

话说明白了，身体上落下的，自然得弥补回来。埃尔文的手别有用心地在他的裤子边缘试探，利威尔心中一阵警铃大作，“今天就不做了。”

“为什么？”

因为他内裤还没干，“明早开会。”

“我什么时候让你累过？”他的手又探下去。

“说了不做！”利威尔又急又慌地推开他，“我，我去洗澡。”

利威尔的情商让步于智商，对于这种掩饰，是相当地没有经验。要说他聪不聪明，当然聪明绝顶，这个模型、那个算法，什么DCF、LBO、WACC，手到擒来，公司上市简直不用找投行了，他自己估值都应付得来。可一到了情场上，什么错误都在犯，什么死都在作，还丝毫不觉得自己做错了。他出个轨，知道掩饰一下，已经是给足你台阶，你要不顺着下，那就是大逆不道、当诛全家。利威尔在浴室里一边洗内裤一边想：你行啊埃尔文，让老子在这里洗内裤，老子从小到大，锦衣玉食的，什么时候洗过内裤……

那晚之后，似乎一切如常。埃尔文却不如过去那么体贴，进来的时候弄痛他、在他腰上掐个印子，那是常有的事。利威尔心很宽地想，自己前一阵委屈他了，他闹闹脾气，也是正常的。宠得也就更厉害。他的宠，不过是买东西。埃尔文生日送了戒指，今年该消停了——偏不消停，偏要送更贵的。于是艾伦找上门来，“老板让我带你看看车。”

车，埃尔文是有的，开的也不差，SL350。问题在于，利威尔不知道从哪儿听说，那玩意儿是别人送埃尔文的。都是他的人了，还用别人送的东西，像什么话。

艾伦以为利威尔身边换了人（保持对老板的感情生活一问三不知），听见名字，不由得纳闷：上次给他张罗的那个上哪儿去了？埃尔文一开门，笑得让他如沐春风，他又想：这个确实好，把老板吃死了，情有可原哈。

“老板说你喜欢宾利？”

“太贵了。”

别人说这话，免不了虚伪，但艾伦看埃尔文，觉得他像真的在为利威尔打算，“呃，他不差钱。”

“我知道，可他已经送了我很多东西。”

“喔对，好多都是我陪他买的。”

埃尔文不由得好奇，“他买东西的时候，是什么样子？”

“你们没一起去过？”艾伦学着利威尔的样子，“‘除了这个，这个，和那个，其他的，都给我包起来。’”断句也断得一样。

埃尔文乐了，说你得拦着他。

“拦不住啊。他一眼看中一样东西，就知道适不适合你。”

埃尔文觉得这孩子挺可爱的，一看就是对利威尔敢怒不敢言又打心底佩服的那种，前提是他不知道是这孩子和他对象间接导致利威尔背着他乱搞。要是知道，还不当场把艾伦削了。艾伦也记得自己和埃尔文有这层纠葛，“哎操，我差点把他的大金主搞没了”，对他的态度愈发毕恭毕敬，埃尔文说什么，他都附和着。但利威尔要他给埃尔文买宾利，他硬着头皮也要给埃尔文买宾利。店员见了他俩，还以为是埃尔文带他来买，艾伦不胜惶恐地摆摆手，“别问我，都听他的意思。”

埃尔文似乎早有中意的，试驾了一圈，说好，艾伦就屁颠儿颠儿地去订了，回来知书达理地跟他说：“既然买了新的，你以前的那辆，老板希望你处理了。”

埃尔文顿时明白了今天这一出是为什么，“我会去办。”

艾伦陪埃尔文吃了午饭，满面和煦地回到公司，像一只返巢的小鸟。利威尔问他，“他高兴么？”

艾伦觉得是时候大力猛拍利威尔的马屁，“高兴啊，但说实话挺波澜不惊的。不愧是老板看上的人，一点儿都不庸俗。”

利威尔猜得到，“他高兴就行。”

“他真不错，老板和他在一起，人都变和蔼了。”继续拍。

利威尔横他，“难道你对他有什么想法？”

“没有没有，我就是为老板高兴。”

利威尔脸上有点臊，“我用得着？出去吧。”

等艾伦走了，利威尔若有所思地摸摸自己的脸。和蔼？什么鬼东西。

车到了，利威尔带埃尔文去提，“你不是喜欢GT么？怎么买个敞篷的。”敞篷是利威尔看中的。

埃尔文没回答，和他上了车，“你喜欢。”

“管我干什么，这给你买的。”

埃尔文把主钥匙给他，“这个给你。”

“你想什么呢？收得这么不情不愿。给你东西，你拿去用就行了。”利威尔仔细想了想，自以为明白了什么，“以前那个，你是不是不想卖？我告诉你你必须给我卖了，要是再让我看见……”

“那个已经转手了。”

“喔，转手了。”利威尔愣愣的，转念一想，那就更不对劲了，“那你……”

埃尔文摇摇他的手，淡淡笑一下，“我是受宠若惊了。”

是受宠若惊就好，可别出什么幺蛾子。埃尔文要是动起什么心思，他哪里管得住。利威尔以为送了车，埃尔文在床上总会变得温柔一些、体贴一些、更顾虑他的感受一些，如此的话，这些日子的亏待，他可以一笔勾销。

结果呢，还那么凶。背入都不准他撑着床，反剪他的手扣在背后，埃尔文一放手，他什么也抓不住。利威尔越做越生气，射的时候还是生气，踢埃尔文一脚，是动真格的，“你别不知好歹。”

埃尔文一言不发地坐在床沿。

“你说话。”

他闹完别扭换埃尔文闹，这日子有完没完了，还让不让他享受圆满人生了。埃尔文慢慢地说：“跟你在一起之后，我没碰过别人。”

“你不该？”

“你和我，应该是一样的。”

利威尔总算知道他这段时间的脾气是打哪儿来的了。这事儿在他心里揣了许久，真到了被提起的时候，已经淡定了许多。他从床头拿一根烟，在桌上顿了顿，嗓子凉凉地问：“我碰了？你看见我碰了？”在没有确凿证据的情况下，否认出轨是大部分男人的本能。而且他后面清清白白的，那能叫出轨吗？更何况车都给埃尔文买了，他还揪着这种小事不放，怎么这么不会审时度势呢，平常明明那么懂事的。

埃尔文没说话。

利威尔底气足了点，“我没搞过其他人。”

“那其他人搞你？”

“你敢这么跟我说话？”

埃尔文站起来，捡起几件衣服往浴室走。

“站住。”

埃尔文“砰”的一声关上浴室的门，利威尔气得手抖，烟灰落到床上，他嫌恶心，只得把烟掐了。他打不开浴室的门，里面有水声，但他知道埃尔文说不定靠在墙上，上次他在浴室里——操，吵起架来，他怎么还想着埃尔文洁白美好修长健康的肉体，“埃尔文，你出来。”

里面不出人声，利威尔继续敲门，口气柔软了许多，“出来，我担心。”

利威尔开始四处找卫生间的钥匙，已经找到了客厅里，却见埃尔文围着浴巾走到卧室门口，“你刚叫我了？”他发梢挂着水，看起来真的只是进去洗了个澡。

利威尔想到自己上蹿下跳地里外忙活，这人居然真安安分分地在那儿洗澡，洗你妈逼，顿时怒不可遏。可现在不是发火的时候，他深吸一口气，居然忍下来了，走到埃尔文跟前，宣誓似的，“和你在一块儿的时候，我没搞过别人，也没被别人搞过。”誓言大概就是他信口胡诌的那么廉价了。

埃尔文垂头看着他，用指背敷衍地挠挠他的脸颊，“你说什么就是什么。”

利威尔以为这事儿就算清静了，加上他生日将近，埃尔文怎么着也得给他这点面子。

这几天埃尔文确实也乖，不掐不打了，性生活的满意度，渐渐回到了往常的水平。

年关将近，利威尔没日没夜地开会。公司提前搞圣诞晚会，一把手二把手当然去了，每个座位上都放了纸笔和一张信封，让他们写新年愿望。韩吉特别纯真地写捐建一个天文台、每周去两次健身房、每天最多只抽三根烟、赚钱，至于旁边的利威尔，硬梆梆的“美国上市。”没有写出来的，是埃尔文。

吃饭前，利威尔照例要上去讲话，他讲话向来简明扼要，这一点所有人都喜欢他。他在讲台上看着灯光下那些喜庆的大脸小脸，第一次觉得他们如此可爱——包括韩吉和艾伦这对奸夫淫夫。哎呀，总之整个世界都变水润了。

回去的路上利威尔给埃尔文打电话，埃尔文说我有个朋友在家里，你等他走了再来？

“这么晚了……”利威尔不太高兴，“而且你朋友我不能见？”

埃尔文低低地笑，“那你就现在来。”

利威尔一进门，就看见两双大长腿支在沙发前，一双自然是埃尔文的，见了利威尔就站起来，“这是……”利威尔顺着他的手看见另一个人的脸，可不就是那天被他踹下车的那个谁。瞧，他连名字都记不住了。

埃尔文的幺蛾子终于放出来了，铺天盖地的，而且看这架势，是要从今年飞到明年。利威尔自觉受了羞辱——哪有把当事人找来对峙的——面子上还能端住，指着那人的鼻尖冷静地说：“你，给我滚。”

滚得飞快。

然后就是埃尔文。埃尔文托着一只酒杯，面不改色地看着他，那坐姿，端正得跟阿灵顿的林肯像似的。利威尔“啪”的一声把他的杯子拍飞了，拍杯子还不够，他又一巴掌扇到埃尔文的脸上，响声可脆，“这一天你谋划多久了？”

埃尔文有些自嘲地说：“挺久了。”

“什么时候知道的？”

“你来找我的那天。”

利威尔气极反笑，“忍了这么久，不容易。”

埃尔文又安静下去。他的姿态太留有余地又太固步自封了，利威尔恨死他这种温吞，在这种时候，简直要把他逼死。“你一个出来卖的，跟我谈什么忠诚。你当我们是什么关系？”

“别的事我可以忍，只有这一件，不行。”

“我干了什么需要你忍？”利威尔是浑然不觉，“你染过那么多人，我后来不也没跟你计较，我就那一次。”

“我的，都是以前的事，你？”埃尔文惶然笑一笑，“送我车就行了？不是任何事都可以这么解决。”

“别的事不能，你的事可以。你他妈就是我买的，现在胆子肥了，竟敢跟我发脾气。我对你不好？你要什么我都给你，还是我对你太好，让你敢这么羞辱我？我让你心思别乱花，结果全他妈拿来对付我。”

埃尔文手上有酒，扯了纸巾一个指头一个指头地擦，“你送我那些东西，我不稀罕。”

“不稀罕？拿的时候像条狗，现在装清高，晚了点。”利威尔看见埃尔文的脸颊肿起来，他下手重得过分，只得移开眼。

“我那是……”埃尔文像突然哑住了，后面的话，怎么拼命才说得出来，“我是真的喜欢你。”

他又来，“认真的”、“喜欢你”，说说不费劲，听的人却是会伤心的。利威尔随手从茶几上抄了个木盒子扔过去，“是，给你钱的你都喜欢。而且喜欢我，这就不能忍了？不能忍就滚，赶紧的。”

埃尔文闪了一下，盒子磕在他额角，否则就是眼睛，汩汩流了一线血下来。他拿手抹一下，只说：“这是我家，你出去。”

利威尔拎着大衣，被门外的冷空气逼得停住脚步。他突然意识到，自己这一出去，就再也不能回来了。

利威尔的生日自然没有好好过，他哪有这个心情。在过生日这件事上，他自己也不像样子。韩吉为了陪他，什么五花八门的圣诞party都不去了，带着酒去他家，言语间颇有安抚之意，甚至说：“要不，我叫几个人来陪你。”

“去你妈的。”

“你这种情况，就应该见见新人。昨天我去Lure，发现现在的小孩儿个个都不得了，漂亮的，嘴甜的，目不暇接，和他们一起，哪有什么忧愁，全忘了。”

“不去。”

“你怎么这么固执呀。”

他活该。

两人喝了一会儿，有些上头了。韩吉躺在他家的土耳其地毯上，手脚划来划去装螃蟹，“诶，我刚突然灵机一动，你可以给他打个电话。”——宾夕法尼亚大学天文物理系的智商，被伏特加一灌溉，就剩这么点儿了。

利威尔拿遥控器扔他，“不打。”

“你不打，我替你打。”

利威尔毕竟心动，半推半就地把自己的手机交了出去，韩吉翻到埃尔文的号码，拨了，开免提。利威尔的手放在皮质沙发上，一按一个汗印子。打通之前，那时间之漫长，看不到头。利威尔不知道自己的心跳是快了还是慢了，只觉得痛。他们似乎等了许久，手机终于发出声音来——

喔，换号了。

韩吉还是大大咧咧的，“要想找他号码，那还不容易。我帮你找。”

“不想找。”

“行，那不找了。”

利威尔喝掉半杯，“还是找找。”

韩吉神通广大，不到十分钟就让他问到。利威尔把埃尔文的号码换成新的。

但换了也就换了。

利威尔的办公室收到两个大箱子，拆开看，全是他送埃尔文的那些小玩意儿。难过极了他反倒是不说话的，一个一个打开看，都保存得好好的。车钥匙在，戒指也在——即便是他送的最贵重的礼物，也被退回来了。艾伦在玻璃门外看，心里紧张得一抽一抽的，不少盒子他都认得，退回来了，分手了。艾伦摸不准自己该不该进去，利威尔说不定要把他剁了，可看他一个人枯坐在地上，又实在不忍心，怯生生地敲了敲门，“老板……”

利威尔声音冷冷的，“你说他矫不矫情，又没找他要，非得还给我。”艾伦鸡啄米一样点点头，“确实是矫情。”

利威尔把箱子合上，手一挥，“拿走，别再让我看见。”

艾伦赶快招呼一个人过来一块儿把东西抬走了。利威尔挺淡定地坐在桌子后面，看他们来去，眼皮都不抬。

一个人而已，他活了二十八年，一岁比一岁横，有什么戒不了的。

利威尔在他最坏的日子里，和最好的没多大区别：遇上航空管制不投诉航空公司了，勾兑完政府领导也不骂体制傻逼了，银行跟他多要一个点更是不说那副行长长得像蛆了。有埃尔文的时候他是真不觉得这些事儿值得他动怒，现在是怒了，但是懒得说，压在心里，眼眉阴郁了不少。脾气也还是有，但每次数落了两句，又觉得疲倦了，便说算了，总是有头没尾的。

艾伦是亲眼见证过他和埃尔文好的人，虽然是个下属，但要发表点意见，也不是没有资格。加班的时候他俩一起在吸烟室里抽烟，“老板，你这样，我好担心啊。我们都好担心啊。”

“我用不着。”

“这不是用不用得着……”

利威尔懒得搭理他。

“你如果还喜欢他，就应该去找他，我和他去看车的时候，他看起来挺喜欢你的，这还没过多久呢……”韩吉要他向前看，艾伦要他挽回，这么不同的两个人都在一起了，埃尔文和他，本来也可以的。是他做错了。

“……不去，你也别再跟我提这茬。”

打定主意要戒了，为这么几句话而动摇，他也是挺窝囊的。

韩吉又提逛窑子（？）的事，“你这样不行。”

利威尔的伤心，不是那种醉生梦死的伤心，是那种卧薪尝胆的。他没什么不良嗜好，最多玩玩男人，现在男人他是不想玩了，就开始折腾自己。韩吉早下班了，问利威尔在哪儿呢，他说公司，韩吉说怪不得我们这季度ROE百分之二十七，简直了，谢谢利总，利总劳模，利总要是过劳死，我们都得喝西北风。

“酸什么酸，又没让你加班。”

“一会儿我有个局，来么？”

说不来，还是让韩吉拽来了。地方在别人家里，挺宽敞一屋子，靠外的一面墙改成落地窗，望出去是飘摇的灯火，灯火是城市的眼睛——韩吉在那儿乱文艺，突然被利威尔掐了一下手，“痛！”

利威尔咬牙切齿地看着他，“你知道他在？”

“谁呀？”

不是埃尔文能是谁。

埃尔文没看见他们，笑着跟旁边的人说话，还是那么游刃有余。他们的下半身被桌子挡住了，看不见相互有没有毛手毛脚，幸好看得见的地方是规矩的。利威尔忧心忡忡地在那儿瞄，只觉得这种事实在是太不适合他来干了。确实有不少漂亮的、嘴甜的，小蜜蜂似的围上来，但利威尔惦记埃尔文，没福气消受。

韩吉万般无辜地说：“我真不知道他在这儿。”呵呵，他什么事不知道。

利威尔已经不想管韩吉是什么居心，来都来了、看都看见了，让埃尔文就这么走开，万万不是他的作风。想着就跃跃欲试地要上前去。埃尔文的眉尾缺了一块，取而代之的是一条直挺挺的疤，一看就缝过针，样子野了不少，不像是一块能轻易被收复的失地。利威尔不禁担心起来，可再怎么担心，也得先去试试水。他走过去的时候，埃尔文分明看见他了，只是不爱搭理。利威尔直接把他身边的人打发走了，他面子大，这种事做得得心应手。这下埃尔文不得不看向他，笑容就变得有些冷。利威尔抬起手摸了摸他脸上的伤，“那天我……”

埃尔文只让他碰一下，很快避开了，“没关系的。”

利威尔张了张嘴，不知道怎么接了。埃尔文根本不拿话刺他，“东西收到没有”这种事，更是不屑过问。

利威尔在他身边坐下，膝盖一侧挨着他的，“手机怎么换了？”

“是时候换了。”

“你怪我么？”

“嗯……毕竟你让我破相了。”他靠脸和老二吃饭呢。幸好那盒子没砸中他下面。“你去弄掉，我帮你找……”

埃尔文跟他笑里藏刀的，“不用了，我留着当个教训。”

哟，拿话刺他了，就是还没放下，就是还想计较。利威尔被他说挺难受的，又暗暗地高兴，“那就留着。”说完还把人的手抓住了。他不是不会察言观色，不是不会推心置腹——没有这些，怎么在商场上混——只是以前，要察言观色，也是埃尔文察他的言观他的色，风水轮流转，利威尔的好日子早到头了。他用拇指抚着埃尔文手背上的小丘，“我来跟你道、道个歉。”真是前无古人后无来者，利威尔说那个词的时候，舌头都打结了。

“我原谅你了。”

利威尔不可置信地看着他。

“我有不对的地方。我把那人叫到家里来，让你太难看了。”

出轨的人哪有什么面子，埃尔文还在刺。利威尔现在可会说话了，“你没错，都是我自作自受。”

“今天怎么这么大度了。”

利威尔脸上臊臊的，“没有。”

埃尔文惋惜地摸摸他柔亮的黑头发，“你早点这么对我，我们不会变成这样。”

现在呢，晚了点。

和他见了面之后，就彻底戒不掉了。但要让利威尔每天给人打电话、发短信、抱束花去楼下等人，那当然不可能。只得又干回老本行——送东西。有什么执念一样，一股脑要把好的都给别人。埃尔文不要也不灰心，继续买，继续送。

东西都是艾伦提到埃尔文家门口，起初尽是些贵的，珠宝一类，像哄一个姑娘家似的。埃尔文看也不看，又不好意思跟人家小朋友动怒，只得把人家巴巴地关在门外。不一会儿利威尔的电话就打过来了，“不喜欢？”

“嗯，别送了。”

“还有别的。”

“别送了。”

“那你是不喜欢东西，还是不喜欢我？”

“……”都不喜欢。

利威尔想，既然还接他的电话，那应该还是有点喜欢他的，于是下一次送，就换成别的。艾伦的任务更重了，不仅要把东西带到人跟前，还要把每一件都展示一遍。

“观众埃尔文，请看这一对八心八箭的钻石袖扣……”

这不是逼观众朋友骂人吗。

利威尔又打电话来，“还是不喜欢？”

“嗯。”

“那喜欢什么？”

怎么就是意识不到问题。

“我只会送东西。”那边还理直气壮起来了，“你要我做别的，我还真不会。”

埃尔文已经没脾气了。

“明天还有，你给我等着。”

这天艾伦气喘吁吁地上来，“你们家、你们家电梯坏了你知道吗？”

埃尔文知道。他拿一支烟，柳条一样倚在门边，艾伦第一次觉得他的模样有点儿……风尘。先不管这个，他把手撑在膝盖上喘气，“我跑了两趟了……快、快累死了！”

埃尔文也不忍心看他累死累活的，“别再上来了。”

“不送出去，老板不会罢休的。来，你看看。”艾伦献宝似的把那些东西一件件拿出来，已经很熟练了，比电视购物频道的主持人还要掏心掏肺。利威尔送的是越来越多姿多彩了，这个是谷歌的眼镜，那个是BillyWilder珍藏版合集——埃尔文生日时独自看的电影就是他拍的。利威尔确实开始上心了，连filmnoir都研究起来了。

“你是要在我家门口摆个摊？”

“不摆，不卖，都是给你的。”艾伦把东西好好收起来。他可不想再跑一趟了，决定积点阴德，替利威尔说几句好话，“埃尔文，我进公司两年了，从没见老板对谁这么认真过。他呀，没了你不行。”

“我和他也才认识半年。”

“你不能这么想啊。没你的时候，那是凑合着过，知道有你的好了，你再让他去凑合，未免太残忍了。你又不是不知道，他那么娇生惯养的。而且就算不是他，像我，知道好的是什么样，也不愿意再去迁就差的了。”艾伦这辈子舌灿莲花的功夫，都替利威尔献给埃尔文了。今年他要是拿不到优秀员工，那就彻底没有天理了。艾伦接着说：“你别看他不

亲自上来，我每次来找你的时候，他都在车里等着，就在街边，你家看得见吗？他不让我告诉你，觉得这太丢份儿了。”

埃尔文扶着门框的手紧了紧，“你让他上来。”

得了传唤，利威尔心急火燎地上来。再有钱也奈何不了坏掉的电梯，到了门口额上都是汗，他直接推门进去，“埃尔文。”叫了一声，没有下文。两人肩并肩坐着，谁也不说话。利威尔耐性没他好，心想他说话差了点，动手动脚他总会。都骑在埃尔文身上了，才发现动手动脚他也不擅长，以往都是埃尔文对他动手动脚，他打个眼色人就过来了。埃尔文真不打算替他解围，只把手放在他膝盖上，非常忍心看他尴尬。然而仅仅是这样，利威尔就像得到了鼓励，一手抬着他的脸，嘴唇迎上去。他仔细回忆着埃尔文是怎么亲他的，埃尔文亲他的眼角和鼻梁，可利威尔又顾不上那些，只鲁莽地衔着他的嘴唇。他有多久没有闻过埃尔文的味道了，只是接吻就让他不可自拔地硬起来。他拨弄着埃尔文的头发，“你别这样……”别放着他不管。

可就算埃尔文放着他不管，他也要继续下去。他的手搭上埃尔文的皮带，发现裤子里居然硬得厉害，身体这么诚实，利威尔总算舒了口气。他挣扎了一阵，终于把皮带卸下来，再一看，妈的，裤子上居然不是拉链而是一排扣子，利威尔眼前都要黑了，埃尔文却拿开他的手，“没见过你这么笨的。”

他除掉自己的衣物，只剩一条贴身的内裤，勾勒出阴茎蓬勃饱满的形状，早硬了，端着罢了。他瞥一眼利威尔，“自己不会脱衣服？”

利威尔解领带解扣子，磕磕绊绊地把自己剥光了。埃尔文懒得亲他，懒得摸他，手直接到后面——“你等等。”

“怎么了？”不耐烦。

“用点润滑……我最近，没用过。”现在知道洁身自好了。

“干。”埃尔文狠狠抓一把他的臀，倾身从茶几下面拿了一管润滑出来。然而手指插进

去时，利威尔仍然痛得蜷起来，这种时候，埃尔文哪怕摸摸他的背，都会让他好受许多，但没有的，什么也没有，埃尔文只想插进来。沙发太小了，他拽着利威尔的胳膊把他拉进卧室，推一把他就倒在床上，凶得利威尔一愣一愣的。他身体覆上来，急躁地把性器挤进利威尔的身体里，抽插得相当勉强，但这时两个人都不怕痛了，上个床也要拼命。利威尔瘦了些，被他压着，显得更小。

利威尔抬手去摸他的脸，被他躲开，“别碰我！”生这么大气，看来之前真是受了不少委屈。

“埃尔文……”利威尔喘着气说话，“我和你，不止是想玩玩。”

埃尔文要他闭嘴。

利威尔又说：“我脾气不好……”他的身后被插得柔软了一些，便稍稍抬起腰，让埃尔文进来得更顺利一些。他的腿架在埃尔文肩上，左腿被他用手扶住了。他侧过头用鼻尖贴着利威尔的皮肤，就像喜欢极了，嘴唇也快要触上去，却猛地别过脸，“哼。”终于想起来，还在生利威尔的气的呢。

“以后，不会对你发火……”

埃尔文说谁和你有以后。利威尔听得难过，抿着嘴，不再开口了，后面被插得再舒服，也没什么兴头了。埃尔文却摇摇他的肩，“这就说完了？”

利威尔强打起精神，“我们之间，不会有别人。”

“还有呢？”

“我不会看低你。”

埃尔文恶狠狠地顶他一回，“刚才说的你都他妈给我记住了。”原来他凶起来也是会骂脏话的。

利威尔终于把人安抚好，渐渐地，亲吻也有了，埃尔文一边插他一边在他腿的内侧吸着小红印，晃眼一看，那里像长了片疹子似的。利威尔被他弄得欲仙欲死，他说什么都答应着，今后在他面前，一点自主权都不会有了。

利总怕了吗？利总不怕，利总高兴。

做完利威尔没着急忙慌地去洗澡，和埃尔文面对面躺着，手搭在他脖子上，掌心贴着他的脉搏。

埃尔文的手臂环住他，“以后不准再送我东西。”

“好。”说完想了想，“不行，生日呢？”

埃尔文把头埋在他胸前，看来是累了，不想说话。

“以前那么能干的，这就累了。”

哎唷，脚被踹了。

“是长进了，敢踹我。”

埃尔文起身把他压住，“别跟我嘴贫。”

利威尔想起来有个东西一定要送，即使埃尔文说了不准送，也还要送，利威尔从他手臂旁边钻出来，从外套里摸出一个小袋子。

“说了不……”

利威尔把里面的东西倒出来，是两枚细细的尾戒，“你给我的那个，我弄……我给扔了，太生气了，那时候。这和之前的肯定不一样，但是……”利威尔给他套上，又给自己套上，“不准弄丢。”

“我不会。”埃尔文抱过他，轻轻吻他的脖子，“我喜欢你。”即便他说了那么狠、那么伤人的话，也还是喜欢他。利威尔蜷在他怀里，灵魂都被这样的温柔簇拥起来。他紧紧扣住埃尔文的手，嘴唇擦过他金色的头发，擦过他额角的伤痕。在这些错落的亲吻里，全是他们各自的伤心。

fin.


	2. 番外·总裁你的智商掉了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么这么雷？我自杀去了88

埃尔文彻底关门歇业，暂时成了个闲人，利威尔倒是想把他养在家里，大门不出二门不迈，埃尔文的种种美种种好，他一个人知道就得了，至于外面那些妖魔鬼怪，有多远滚多远。但可想而知，埃尔文对自己未来的生计非常地有主意，由不得利威尔摆布，这一阵成天往外跑，陪利威尔的时间都少了。利威尔自然不大高兴，可他们现在是平等自由的恋爱关系，他没资格对埃尔文颐指气使——即使有资格，恐怕也不敢了，只能干巴巴地问一句他一天到晚忙什么呢。埃尔文说，打算和朋友开个店。

“什么店？什么朋友？我见过没有？”利威尔不禁想起上回埃尔文那个所谓的“朋友”，听到这个词都怕了。

埃尔文握住他的手，令他安心，“别急，开起来你就知道。”

利威尔也就不好意思再追问，暗中排了艾伦替他刺探情报。艾伦幸不辱命，次日就来回报，店是个酒吧，朋友是个跳脱衣舞的，叫米克·扎卡里阿斯。利威尔一听，差点要拍案而起，怪不得埃尔文不告诉他，原来这店和这朋友，没有一样合他的心意，要放在从前，以利威尔跋扈的性情，这个店根本没有开起来的可能。当然，现在的利威尔只敢想想，再不合心意也弄不出什么动静来，埃尔文就算是要日天，利威尔也只能由着他。哎，他竟然已经变得这么好说话，这一辈子作威作福惯了，在爱情里做小伏低的滋味，可真不好受。

好在爱情始终是甜蜜的，本以为脱离了买卖关系，又是他千辛万苦哄回来的（其实辛苦的是人家艾伦），埃尔文在他面前难免要恃宠而骄，对待他，必定不会像以前那样温柔贴心，可没想到埃尔文还是那个钟爱他、珍惜他、一举一动都把他放在自己心尖上的埃尔文。利威尔挽回他的那段时间，心里一直压着一口阴郁之气，又经常加班折腾自己，等他们一和好，紧接着就病倒了。他一病，埃尔文能抽多少时间陪他就抽多少时间陪他，哪怕人在外面，也是一个电话的功夫就能让他回来。利威尔虽然真心对他，但毕竟被伺候惯了，使唤人家顺手得不得了，一会儿这个姿势躺累了，要理下枕头，一会儿这床被子盖热了，要换套薄的，这哪像小感风寒，明明是病入膏肓。到了晚上，利威尔不想埃尔文被自己传染，和他分房睡，已经持续了好几天。好几天这么大张床都只剩他一个人，实在寂寞了点。正皱着眉辗转反侧，就听见房门被轻轻打开。利威尔没翻身，知道是谁，“不是叫你在隔壁睡的吗？”

“来看看你。怎么还醒着？要不要什么东西？”

“不用。”但也没叫埃尔文走。埃尔文沉思片刻，就在他身边躺下了。利威尔坐起来，“你别睡这里。”

埃尔文拉拉他的手，“就五分钟。”

这才准了。因为只有五分钟，举止也可以放肆一点，利威尔头疼，这两天碰都没让他碰。埃尔文从后面抱住他，亲了亲他的头顶，利威尔没好气地，“你想热死我？”

“五分钟都不行吗？”热不死的。埃尔文的动作很安分，但利威尔闻着他身上的味道，不由得有些心神荡漾，后面这具身体已经好几天没有享用，这时近在咫尺，他怎么忍得住，更何况病中做做运动出点汗，对痊愈也有好处。他的臀就贴着埃尔文的要害，蹭几下就感到有东西顶住他，埃尔文贴在他耳边，声音带一丝笑，“我还以为你累了。”说着手就潜进他裤子里，几个干爽的指头碰得他很舒服。利威尔还想就着这个姿势做一回就行了，当埃尔文剥掉他的衣服、沿着脖子一路亲下来时才意识到，埃尔文在什么地方马虎，都不可能在床上马虎。利威尔伸手开灯，见埃尔文跨坐在他身上，正在脱衣服。从这个角度一看他洁白美好修长健康的肉体，无论看过多少次，利威尔还是立马就要昏古七了，只是因为体虚，没力气从上到下猥亵一通，在埃尔文含住他之后，也不如往常那样能抓着他的头发操纵他，只蔫搭搭地将手指地放在他后脑勺。幸而无论利威尔表现如何，埃尔文都是热情不减的，又稳又深地干他，真能要了他的命，利威尔意乱情迷地搂着他的背，心想这五分钟不知要变成多久，原本热不死的，现在也快热死了。

不知道埃尔文的老二有什么魔力，做完这一场，利威尔的病就真的好起来，回到公司里，心情也是不坏的。过了一阵艾伦来汇报工作，除了正儿八经的那些，还有关于埃尔文的酒吧的。其实利威尔只有两个关键问题：一、是不是gay吧？二、埃尔文和米克有没有过一腿？

“不是gay吧，是夜店，nightclub，有个DJ在台上打碟那种，老板你去过吗？”

利威尔一挑眉，他读大学的时候什么刺激的没玩儿过，艾伦这么问，实在是小瞧他了。艾伦也自觉失言，闭紧了眼睛等他发落，没想到利威尔云淡风轻地“哦”一下，又问：“那那个米克呢？”其实这些事他直接去问埃尔文就行了，但他心思重，一些本可以直来直往的事被他做得偷鸡摸狗，姿态不入流，利威尔也认了，谁叫对方是埃尔文呢。

Gay圈里的各路消息艾伦都是靠韩吉打听来的。米克从前和埃尔文一样是欢场上的风云人物，也是渡尽劫波、遇上了良人——做这一行的，哪有轻轻松松就从良的——从此就洗手不干了。他和埃尔文两个失足美男子洗心革面、靠自己辛辛苦苦（？）攒下的本钱出来开个店，怎么都是个励志故事，利威尔要是从中作梗，那就是和X国梦背道而驰。“他们是早就认识了，”老板你想，他们这种职业，相互之间有点肉体关系也是正常的——接下来本来是要这么说的，但艾伦想起当初韩吉不过说一句埃尔文有手段就搞得利威尔那边鸡飞狗跳，赶紧改了口，“一直是朋友！米克和他男朋友感情非常好，老板你就别担心了。”

利威尔嘴硬，“我担心什么了？”

“没……”艾伦赶忙告退。

不知埃尔文是察觉了他暗中刺探还是怎么的，没过几天竟然问他要不要和米克一起吃个饭。利威尔有种被戳穿的窘迫，跟他恶声恶气的，“没什么好见的。”

埃尔文睁了睁眼，脸上有种受了伤的表情，低低说：“也是。”他那些朋友都不是多么正经的人，难怪利威尔不想见。

他们复合前，这些地方他都仔仔细细想过，可当真遇到了，仍然有些难过。

筹备了几个月，埃尔文和米克的夜店Emerson终于红红火火地开起来。这种地方，门口总要停几辆豪车来镇场面，这玩意儿利威尔还缺吗，根本不用埃尔文向他提，自主自觉叫人把他的几台跑车开过来，还让韩吉带一拨狐朋狗友来捧场，自己也亲自来看了看，总之方方面面都表示了对失足青年再就业的大力支持。DJ、酒单上的酒、灯光和装潢无一不入流，和利威尔在拉斯维加斯见过的声色比，都是不逊色的。转念一想，这是埃尔文的品味，坏能坏到哪里去。而埃尔文是他的品味，那就是最好的。不到十一点，舞池里已经挤得水泄不通，夜店说白了就是个大型蹦迪场所，韩吉叫来的人在其中着实算不上什么，外面排队等着进来的都排转了街角。利威尔心情不错，没想到埃尔文这么能干，幸好跟了他，以色侍人真是屈才了。

埃尔文接他进来，穿过人潮时把他护在怀里，然而没陪利威尔多久就得下楼应酬。他和米克在一楼坐一个不起眼的卡座，周围拥挤的程度却和舞池里不相上下，多的是来和他们打招呼的朋友（及前嫖客），利威尔甚是担心其中穿插着几个和埃尔文有过重大牵连的，但看了一会儿，人人都手脚清白，哪怕有过重大牵连，也都断得干干净净。埃尔文依旧是最惹眼的，在这种场合里如鱼得水，也相当地守规矩，有凑得太近的，都被他不动声色地推开，知道利威尔在上面，不时抬头看看他，似乎想上去极了。

今天开张之前，利威尔也见着了米克，个子比埃尔文还高，色性是从骨子里透出来的，让人觉得他汗、眼泪、哪怕是洗过手后从他指尖滴下来的水，都沾满了七情六欲。利威尔和他一握手，整条手臂都要化了，只恨时不他待，要是早点认识米克，就和埃尔文一起叫来让他享受了

——当然，这他也只敢想想。

这会儿利威尔在楼上，看着看着，就看出了不对劲，里面的音乐震耳欲聋，米克要和埃尔文说话，嘴唇只能贴在埃尔文耳边，别人要和他说话也只能面贴面，但贴得这么近的，只有米克一个，而埃尔文看起来也习惯于和他置身于这种距离中，一颦一笑颇为亲昵，毫无对待别人时那种不可亵玩的劲，都快赶上对着他的时候了。利威尔光是和米克握个手都有点把持不住，埃尔文还和他朝夕相对的，保不齐就……就……

这边他还没肖想完米克呢，就着急忙慌地吃起他的醋，日子还能安生吗。幸好埃尔文在他发作之前就上了楼，掩人耳目地在他嘴唇上飞快贴一下，呼吸里带点酒气，看样子是累坏了。利威尔想：自己不要我养，活该这么累。其实心疼得不得了，摇摇埃尔文的手，示意他跟自己出去。

两个人到了利威尔车上，一起坐在后座，利威尔问：“累了？”他在车顶的灯光下才看清楚，

埃尔文喝酒喝得眼角潮湿泛红，看着就挺招人的，也看清了他额角那道颜色稍淡了点的疤。埃尔文破了相也这么迷人，利威尔看见人家游泳就一见钟情了，米克还和他朝夕相对的，保不齐就……就……

而埃尔文在一旁期许又有些紧张地看着他，“不累。你觉得怎么样？”利威尔心里这一来二去百转千回，已经十分地烦躁，“还行吧。”

对面又受了伤，这回严重些，笑容都勉强了。利威尔也觉得刚才口气太差——他怎么老是克制不住，“做得很好，我小看你了。不过，你和那个米克……”

埃尔文玩味地打量他几眼，利威尔一吃醋他就得意忘形，怎么的，是还不知道利威尔有多喜欢他吗，“我们怎么了？”

利威尔别过头，“说话靠得太近了。”

埃尔文就把他的手放到自己的膝盖上，慢慢转着他幺指上那枚细细的戒指，“我认识他八年多了。他男朋友以前有暴力倾向，有段时间是我在照顾他。我和他当然没什么，我要是喜欢他那种，怎么会和你在一起？”

利威尔脸上臊了一臊，“他个子那么高，还会被打？”

“嗯……这也要看打的人是谁。”

“是不是还是我对你好？那次除外。”不打不骂，除了他脾气坏了点、嘴巴毒了点、体贴少了点，简直就是捧在手心里疼，就怕埃尔文被他捧化了。埃尔文性子也是够稳的，利威尔对他都到这种地步了，怎么还没恃宠而骄呢？

埃尔文有些腼腆地笑起来，“你对我好。”然而这个中的滋味，只有他自己知道。

又坐着温存了一会儿，埃尔文把利威尔放在自己腿间，方便他亲近利威尔的耳背、后颈和头发，利威尔极其受用，眉目舒展开来，声音也低柔了不少。埃尔文喜欢他这时的声音，不断和他说话，说着说着嘴唇就碰到一起去。埃尔文勾着他的下巴，亲得小心克制，否则一时不会儿就回不去了。

利威尔看一眼表，他们出来不知不觉已经过去半个钟头，“你还不进去？”埃尔文摇摇头，“米克在。进去就要和他们喝酒了。”

“不喜欢就少喝点。”

“喝酒倒没什么。”只是进去就得和他分开了。

“那就等会儿。”利威尔知道他的心思，过去埃尔文表这种态，利威尔还计较他是不是为了钱，现在呢，说多少甜言蜜语都纯粹是因为喜欢他。而他和埃尔文待着，无论待多久，也都是心旷神怡的。这是怎么了，以往的恋爱从没有谈得这么难舍难分，这次像是离不得。两个人继续腻

歪，忽然远处传来一阵引擎轰鸣，不一会儿就看见一辆镀铬的兰博基尼在店门口停下来。这城里的兰博也不少了，但镀铬的只有这一辆，车主利威尔也认得，名叫奈尔·德克。

利威尔是做通讯的，而奈尔的公司生产芯片，两人在CES、CEBIT这种展会上打过几次照面，没想到今天他也来了。利威尔不由得纳闷，埃尔文私底下结交的都是些什么人，一个比一个来头大。结果埃尔文说，那是米克的男朋友。

等奈尔从车里下来，果然是人如其座驾地飞扬跋扈，在门口叉着腰大喇喇地转了几圈，和保安没说几句就要争执起来，埃尔文以为出了什么大事，和利威尔赶到他们那边，就听见奈尔气急败坏地说：“我偏要停门口，怎么着？”

那保安还沉得住气，不卑不亢地对奈尔说：“先生，我们停车场里有的是车位，您沿着这条路往下再开一百米就到了。”

“你就让我停这里行不行？这F12是谁的，你叫车主出来开走。”

利威尔特别从容，“我的。”

“哦，那当我没问。”奈尔早见过埃尔文，他和利威尔的事，也听米克说了，所以此刻毫不惊

奇，只关心这些车能不能被挪走，“那这Enzo呢？这SLR呢？”

利威尔还是特别从容，富惯了，这都不能叫炫耀，“也是我的。”

奈尔“啧”一声，也是富惯了，完全没有被吓住，“那能不能，麻烦你开一辆走？给我腾个位置？”

这时米克出来，“怎么了？”

奈尔立刻收起那副二五八万的德性，站到他身边去，献宝似的说：“毛毛，我想把车停在门口给你撑场面，都没位置了。”看样子是指望他们家毛毛给他撑腰。

毛毛面冷心硬，“谁要你那破车给我撑场面，丑死了，赶紧去停车场吧。”

“丑是丑，显眼啊。撑场面的车不就该这样吗，你看那辆黑乎乎的，晚上都看不清楚……”毛毛不理他，奈尔垂头丧气地钻进他的跑车里。这明明是他最心爱的一台车（什么审美），不然今天也不会开过来，不过毛毛说它丑，那它就丑吧，毛毛要他去停车场，他也就去吧。

米克扭头对利威尔说：“他就这副德性，你别忘心里去。”

利威尔都看呆了，等米克走开，就问埃尔文：“他们俩是怎么回事？”

埃尔文笑眯眯的，“你挽回我的时候，不也是这样的吗？”利威尔给他戒指的时候，像是话都不会说了，实在是可爱，虽然没多久就故态复萌，但无论是忐忑的，还是嚣张的，都是他喜欢的。

利威尔撩他一眼，“我没当着别人的面。”

“我也没像米克那么对你。是不是还是我对你好？”利威尔说过的话，原封不动还给他。是呀，你对我好，我也对你好。

尽管埃尔文开的不是gay吧，也不能彻底杜绝别人打他的主意。他在Emerson当老板的消息很快走漏出去，不少从前的恩客慕名而来，睡是睡不到埃尔文了，饱饱眼福总可以，也吸引了新的、并不了解他过去的、把他当做天神来仰慕的年轻人。对于这种情况，利威尔早有预料，心理准备也都做好了，只要埃尔文抛头露面，就不会不招蜂引蝶，埃尔文见识过的男人数不胜数（这时就体现出当过MB的好处），而和他利威尔在一起，就说明埃尔文比喜欢谁都更喜欢他，那些人在埃尔文眼里，说不定都跟貔貅一样（没屁眼，不在择偶范围内）。再说了，他们能像利威尔这样随随便便开三台跑车给埃尔文撑场面吗？能像利威尔这样在背后暗中帮埃尔文打点这个主任那个部长吗？有的事，还是只有利总能做。

可哪怕做好了心理准备，没消停几天，利威尔还是情不自禁地起了疑心。埃尔文每天回来，身上干干净净、清清爽爽，看得出确实没乱沾什么野花野草，床上的表现也经得住揣摩，出轨是不至于，但谁又能保证他没有和别人摸个小手、搂个小腰呢？如果这小手比他利威尔的更娇嫩、这小腰比他利威尔的更柔软呢？一想到这些，澡也没法好好地泡下去，就在利威尔思忖着要不要抽空去埃尔文店里看看的时候，有人敲了敲浴室的门。哟，今天这么早就回来了。

“进来。”

利威尔让他也下来。埃尔文脱衣服，利威尔就把头撑在浴缸边沿看。剥完了，埃尔文坐到他身后，鼻尖贴在他肩膀上，利威尔看他话也不说，知道他累了，“你不是说以后可以不去的吗？”

“得再等几天。”

“别跟我模棱两可的。”

“过了这个月。”

利威尔又不满意了，“那么久？那米克是干什么吃的？”

埃尔文用嘴唇蹭掉他皮肤上的水珠，顺着他肩上那条平直的胛骨，吮出来一排参差的红印子，表示这是他的人了，“他在的，但奈尔要他早点回去。”

利威尔更不满意了，店是两个人一起开的，怎么吃苦的净是他们家埃尔文，“他对奈尔那么横，这种话干嘛听？”

埃尔文笑一笑，“他是口是心非。”

“那我要你早点回来，你能不能……嗯……”

埃尔文尤其会转移利威尔的注意力，手滑到他下面，阴茎睾丸全被他覆在掌中，揉两下利威尔就硬得发胀，别过头去让他亲，埃尔文从嘴唇亲到他的喉结，永远饱含深情，唇齿贴在他的皮肉上，咬字含糊，“你起来。”

利威尔站着，而他跪在浴缸里，双手扶着利威尔的胯，温顺地亲一亲他窄小的肚脐。但温顺也只是一时的，而后利威尔被他的嘴紧包着吸得膝盖发软，不得不抓住旁边的扶手才能站稳，但埃尔文不打算让利威尔就这么射，也从水里起身，捞起他一条腿，把他死压在墙上，胯下硬热的东西蛮横地挤进来。以为他累了，速度和力度不免要打个折扣，岂料他的体力好得惊人，有人说吃正餐和吃甜品用的是两个胃，那埃尔文工作和上床用的就是两副身子，抽插那么有力，利威尔渐渐招架不住，刚已经泡得手脚乏力，整个人软绵绵地挂在埃尔文身上。他有心迎合埃尔文，身子微微蜷起来，穴口正对着埃尔文的性器，使他的进出畅通无阻。埃尔文这一下一下，无一例外顶到利威尔的要害，每次都能卸下他一根骨、抽掉他一根筋，四肢早就不知道干什么去了，全靠埃尔文托着他。而埃尔文这么插他，好像还不够过瘾，他的另一条腿也被抬起来，身子对半折，私密处暴露无遗，低头就能看见他是怎么把埃尔文紧紧咬住的。换这个姿势，利威尔感觉不出埃尔文的节奏有什么变化，倒是他自己没几下就被操射了，如此埃尔文也不肯罢休，继续干得他心跳失速，干得他脑仁发痒，这下不仅筋骨没了，脑子也没了，只记得眼前这张脸。

最终他是被埃尔文擦干了、半抱半捞地去床上趴着，好几分钟都没缓过来。埃尔文如他喜欢的那样，用掌跟按他的尾椎，舒服得他昏昏欲睡，幸好想起来，“你这个时间回来，也不是不行……你为这个店花了不少心思，别因为我……”

这就睡着了。

嘴上放了行，心里难免还存有芥蒂，于是利威尔挑了个日子，就和韩吉到Emerson微服私访去了——说利威尔偷鸡摸狗，从此还真就光明磊落不起来了。自从开业时去过一次，韩吉就对Emerson赞不绝口，周五喝断片，周六又去，这周喝断片，下周还去，美其名曰帮利威尔看着埃尔文。如此地师出有名、名正言顺，艾伦这可怜孩子，是想抱怨也无门呐。

韩吉因为和老板有裙带关系，享受着酒水八折、优先给他保留卡座的待遇，门口的保安、里面的服务生基本都认得他，队当然不必排，直接领他去专属的桌子。通常他来，埃尔文都会和他寒暄几句，主要是为了了解一下利威尔工作上有没有什么不顺心，那今天要不要通报埃尔文呢，韩吉摆摆手，“今天就算了。”

他们这个位置在埃尔文的斜后方，虽然看不见当事人丰神俊逸的正脸，但只观察形势还是十分有利。韩吉指着那个纹了一条花臂的，“这个，缠埃尔文好一阵了。”然而还没走到埃尔文身边，就被埃尔文拒于千里之外。韩吉说帮忙看着埃尔文，竟然真的在帮他看，利威尔深感欣慰，韩吉都靠谱了，不容易啊——韩吉和艾伦为了过上好日子，要力保利威尔幸福，而要让利威尔幸福，就要让埃尔文不出妖蛾子。

他再指一个寸头，“这个是新出现的，跳舞跳得可好，那腰……哎，要不是有艾伦……”

之后还指了好几个，韩吉都能将他们大致的来路娓娓道来，其间埃尔文也没摸过一只小手、搂过一截小腰，彬彬有礼地冷淡着别人，周身散发出一股“鄙人已有家室孩子可能都三岁大了”的气息。家室再次深感欣慰，没白疼他。

中途利威尔去了趟洗手间，听见那个花臂在里面打电话，“我知道……那有什么了不起的？再

有钱不也就是个老男人吗，对他又不好……不是，我跟你说，埃尔文脸上那个疤就是他弄的……啊？埃尔文还被他玩儿进过医院？”真是的，有的消息不知道怎么在传，上下都弄错了。

利威尔听到一半意识到，这阴阳怪气的，说的正是他。这番话里真真假假，但真的那些，都戳在利威尔的软肋上。一提埃尔文额头上的疤，他心里就犯哆嗦，看来他拿东西扔埃尔文的事已经传遍了。利威尔不到三十，从没把自己和“老”这个词联系起来，但跟这些二十出头的小孩儿比

起来，应该确实是不年轻了（这倒是利威尔想多了，传言里说他已经五十高龄了）。说他脾气坏，他也不能否认，他说话伤着埃尔文的次数，不算少的。哎，要是埃尔文在这群莺莺燕燕之中见着、好的，慢慢烦起他这个脾气坏、嘴巴毒、不体贴的人来了怎么办？

这么想着，利威尔止不住伤感起来。每当他觉得自己已经足够喜欢埃尔文，埃尔文都能让他更喜欢他一点。用情这么深，利威尔都有些吃不消了，觉得怕了。埃尔文离了他，身边还有这些个年轻貌美的追求者，可他离了埃尔文，那就谁也没有了。埃尔文不稀罕他的钱，利威尔想牵制他，连个称手的筹码都没有，埃尔文如果生了二心，有一天要离开他，拦肯定也是拦不住的，想想以前他拒利威尔于门外，是多么地游刃有余，要是再这么闹一次……利威尔越想越伤神，最后连招呼也没去打一个，独自回了家。

于是第二天吃早餐的时候，利威尔就说了，“埃尔文，要不，你先搬回去住一段时间。”埃尔文放下手里的橙汁，“你说什么？”

利威尔艰难吸一口气，“你先搬回去住一段时间。”

埃尔文过了好久才开口，久到利威尔退却动摇不忍，几乎要说你哪儿也别去一辈子待在我身边得了。埃尔文声音都是颤着的，“……你为什么要我走？”

“天天在一起，没多久就腻了。我们谈也没谈多久，就搬到一起住，本来就太快了点。”

“是你让我过来的。你腻我了？”

“没有，”喜欢他还来不及，“但以后的事情，谁说得准呢。”

“我是不是做错了什么？”

“没有，你别胡思乱想。”他还有脸让埃尔文别胡思乱想，天底下最会胡思乱想的就是他本人。

“那你是不是看上别人了？”

这个锅利威尔不背，不背。他不得不放下手里的餐具，走到埃尔文身边去，“这怎么可能呢。”都有他了，哪还看得上别人。

埃尔文看他不是说谎，也没有那次出了轨之后的那种慌张，那就更不明白他在想什么。他用餐巾沾沾嘴，要上楼，利威尔以为他现在就要收拾东西，叫住他，“急什么？等我走了再收。”他不想看着埃尔文走，却要埃尔文看着他走。

埃尔文愣一下，淡淡笑了笑，有多伤心，“总是这么自私。”

利威尔被他说得心酸。哪能呢，也不看看难过的是谁。

埃尔文像平日里那样，把利威尔送到门口，替他整了整领带和袖扣。他住在这边的日子里，利威尔上班穿的衣服都是他挑的，领带也都是他打的，隔天换个花样，要不是韩吉提起，利威尔自己都没注意到；每天两三点才回家，却比利威尔起得还早，都说了不用陪他吃早饭，日日也都陪着，桌上有他，胃口也变得好些，什么东西好像都更可口似的。利威尔想到以后都不会有这些待遇（想得到这些待遇有多温柔，就是想不到埃尔文多喜欢他），只觉得更惆怅，在门外就已经后悔了，他为什么要埃尔文走呢，要是埃尔文此刻说一句不走，利威尔断然不会再强迫他。

可埃尔文又没有。

晚上回了家，不再有人在客厅里等他，利威尔在家里转了一圈，发现埃尔文的东西收得格外干净，以至于杳无音讯，好像这家里从来都只有利威尔一个人。利威尔胸口一阵阴火，收这么干净做什么，又不是以后都不要他住。连利威尔都看出来，这里头必定有负气的成分，可如果他这么快就撑不住，叫埃尔文搬走的意义何在。利威尔拿起手机又放下，孤零零地坐在床沿。看，人分明都不在身边，他却又更喜欢埃尔文了。

按理说，埃尔文仅仅是从利威尔家搬出去，不是冷战，更不是分手，他们的关系也不应为此发生什么变化，可利威尔要作，没人拦得住。他为了克制埃尔文，两三天才叫他过来一次，着实冷落了人家，完事还不让他留宿，洗好澡就要赶回家。今天也是如此，利威尔叫埃尔文过来吃晚饭，吃完了要做什么，已经无需利威尔开口。

尽管埃尔文从来没在床上让利威尔失望过，今天却不知怎么了，比过去更热情、更卖力。连做了两次，利威尔餍足地躺在床上，任由埃尔文把他身上的体液擦干净，还挺高兴地想冷落他两天，果然是有用的。来日方长，埃尔文那么通情达理，一定能明白他的用心，现在这点离别之苦，只要他们能长长久久地在一起，都不算大事。埃尔文擦完了，突然说：“利威尔，你让我搬回来。”

利威尔顿时了然，敢情他今天格外卖力，是想要讨个奖励，可他刚尝到冷落埃尔文的甜头，怎么可能让他回来，“不行。”

埃尔文像在极力忍耐着什么，“我累了，今天不想开车了。”

利威尔当然听得出埃尔文是在委婉地表达留宿的愿望，但他在埃尔文那里什么定力都没有，他们睡在一起，埃尔文亲亲他的额头、玩玩他的手、眨着眼睛撒个娇，利威尔就要功亏一篑。想到功亏一篑以后种种令他不愉快、甚至害怕的可能性，利威尔只得郎心如铁、忍痛割爱，“我让人送你。”说着就拿过手机要给司机打电话——

埃尔文“啪”的摔了个杯子，立刻把利威尔唬住了，“你干什么？”

埃尔文一时没有动作，“我们现在，和你买我的时候，没什么差别。想起我的时候叫我来，上完床就让我走。”

“怎么没差别？我……”利威尔想了一阵，要说形式上有什么差别，那也只是他现在不付钱了而已。

埃尔文不是不讲道理，利威尔要解释，他也是愿意听的，可利威尔“我”了半天也没“我”出个所以然来，一颗心噌噌冷下去，接着说：“如果你想要的就是这种关系，我不能给你。”他咬着下

唇，非常委屈，不想让利威尔看出来，就藏着，却因为藏着而显得更委屈了，“我不该和你讲平等。让你不能看低我，是我天真了，但如果连这点尊重也没有，我没办法和你在一起。你想想吧。”瞧瞧这误会成什么样了。埃尔文说着就把衣服捡起来穿，说完了，衣服差不多也穿好了，站起来就要往外走了。

什么平等？什么尊重？都什么鬼？利威尔只听见埃尔文说没办法和他在一起，吓坏了，心口一颤一颤的，只能勉强保持着表面的镇定，“给我站住。”

埃尔文继续走。

“埃尔文你他妈给我站住了。”

骂脏话、甩脸子都没有用，人家是铁了心要走。利威尔见喊话留不住人，便翻身下床去追，情急中忘了自己刚被干了两次，从腰软到脚后跟，脚一沾地就打了个踉跄，脚掌不偏不倚地踩进那摊玻璃渣里，“我操——”

他受了伤，埃尔文再生他的气也着急，把他抱到床边，收拾好玻璃渣，去衣柜下面拿急救箱。他单膝跪下来，把利威尔的脚谨慎地放在自己膝盖上。利威尔瘦长的脚掌上赫然开了道五厘米的口子，正慢慢渗出血来。“痛不痛？”埃尔文难过是难过，却也没因此亏待了利威尔，仔细清

理他的伤，指尖碰到他的皮肤，轻得像一尾鱼，一系列镊子绷带在他手里，也成了这温柔手指的延伸。

受伤利威尔也不动怒，能把埃尔文留住就好，只问：“你刚刚那话，是什么意思？”

“我还能怎么说呢？”翻脸比翻书还快，刚在床上还柔情蜜意地、费尽心思让利威尔舒服，这才过了几分钟，高岭之花的架子就稳稳当当地摆起来了。

“我现在这么做，是为了我们以后。”

埃尔文在他的脚上缠好绷带，勒紧的力道刚刚好，削葱似的手指打起结来灵活又漂亮，他替利威尔系领带时，也是这样地赏心悦目，利威尔本来还在气他误会自己，看了这双手，哪里还气得下去。这双手的主人却不领情地冷笑一声，“怪我没看出来。”

“我也说了，天天待在一起，没几天就腻了。”

“那我也再问一遍，是我做错什么了，还是你看上别人了？”

利威尔不得不把话摊开，“你怎么不明白呢？你现在天天在外面，喜欢你的不少，你离得开我，但我是离不开你的。你又看不上我的钱，你要是有天想和我分手，我拿什么留你？趁现在……”情投意合，把见面的频率往下压一压，埃尔文要是烦起他来，也烦得慢点。他这一番缜密的思路还没说完呢，就被埃尔文抱住了。

埃尔文好气又好笑，还隐隐被感动了一下，“利威尔，我从来不知道你这么蠢。”

利威尔都呆了，“我？蠢？”

“要留住我，有你就够了。”

“……”

“谁说我离得开你？”

“……”

“你是不是太喜欢我了，才变得这么蠢的？”

埃尔文既然知道，就别笑话他了。利威尔窘得话都说不利索，“你不要得意忘形，小心我、我……”

埃尔文笑起来，眼角的小纹儿都笑出来了，等着他，“你要怎么样？”

利威尔想了一阵，也没撂出什么狠话来，以往那种又凶又恶的态度被他收得好好的。过了一会儿他才轻轻地说：“埃尔文，我就交代在你手上了。你给我听清楚，外面那些花花草草，你不许去碰。我这性格，再糟糕你也得给我忍着。你要是想分手，只要我不准，就不能分。知道没有？”

利总说完，自己都觉得这迟来的表白丝毫不动听，还带有不少强人所难的成分，可埃尔文如果拒绝，他是万万不会罢休的。

埃尔文听得清楚，埃尔文知道，埃尔文什么都答应他。当然了，利威尔也跟他约法三章，不胡思乱想，不患得患失，一动什么心思，要第一时间向埃尔文汇报。

“那，我能不能搬回来了？”

这还用问，“赶紧的。”

fin.


End file.
